


star light, star bright

by glittering_git



Series: HP Kinkuary 2021 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Shibari, too many space metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git
Summary: Luna’s eyes gleamed brightly in the moonlight, and Cho didn’t know how she’d got so lucky.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Luna Lovegood
Series: HP Kinkuary 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138112
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	star light, star bright

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [HP Kinkuary](https://hpkinkuary.tumblr.com/) day 26: shibari. I can’t believe February is over. It has been so much fun to write for this mini-fest! 
> 
> I had a lot of fun researching this fic—shibari is just so utterly gorgeous. The tying they’re doing in the third section is very much inspired by [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rUfpoO1W_FE). 
> 
> Thanks so much to [crazybutgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazybutgood) for the quick and thorough beta.

I. Cho gripped the hemp rope tightly, testing its strength—it was taut and firm with the perfect amount of tension. She smiled, her mind already turning to the next step in her preparations. She set the rope next to Luna, who was sitting cross-legged on the bed, her fair skin stark against the sapphire sheets. “Hands, please?” she asked, holding her own palms out. 

“Of course.” Luna placed both hands on top of hers, and Cho began stroking them with her thumbs, examining their colour—pale cream—and feeling their temperature—warm, but not too hot. 

“Any place you don’t want me to tie tonight?” Cho had a few ideas of the different binds she could do, but she always checked in with Luna first. Though Cho’d been tying Luna up for far longer than they’d been girlfriends, she never presumed to know what Luna would want in any given session. 

“I spent most of today traipsing after Thestrals, so I’d prefer it if we left my legs alone.” Luna brought her hand up and brushed Cho’s cheek, and Cho knew she was blushing. The gesture was soft and tender, and it took Cho by surprise, even though Luna had been showering her with such gestures since they’d started dating. She still had to work so hard to show casual affection and was always in awe of those who touched like they breathed—effortless and open. 

“How do you feel about a chest and wrist tie?” Cho asked, leaning her cheek into Luna’s palm. 

“That sounds perfect.” Luna’s eyes gleamed brightly in the moonlight, and Cho didn’t know how she’d got so lucky.

II. Cho’s first experience with shibari had been shite—a textbook example of what _not_ to do. She’d been tied up, and her rope top had been inexperienced and harsh, leaving marks that lingered long after magic had healed her. She’d never worked with him again, but she’d been drawn to the preciseness of the form, the complete control a good rope top _could_ wield. 

She’d immediately delved into the research, like a proper Ravenclaw, and soon got lost in the sheer amount of information available—it was like looking at the night sky and trying to find her favourite constellation amongst the innumerable twinkling stars. Cho learned about single- and double-column ties, leg ties, chest harnesses, and so much more. She practiced a lot on furniture legs, earning her strange looks from her flatmates, but she needed to get better. 

She realized if she wanted to be a good rope top, she’d have to find a rope bottom, which turned out to be easier than she’d expected when Luna Lovegood showed up. 

“Hello,” Luna greeted, sliding into the seat across from Cho. 

“Luna, what a pleasant surprise.” It’d been a few years since she’d last seen Luna, and Cho found she was quite keen to know what her former classmate had been up to. 

“A Nargle told me you were looking for a rope bottom,” Luna said, as if she were talking about the upcoming Perseid meteor shower. Cho looked around, but there was no one else in the cafe. 

“Yes,” she said, drawing out the syllable. “Are you offering?” Cho hadn’t known Luna was into the scene, but then again, not many people really knew she was, either. 

“I am,” she replied. “I have some ground rules, though, as I’m sure you do too. Why don’t you think it over? If you decide you want to do this, meet me here in a week?” At Cho’s stunned look, Luna added, “My feelings won’t be hurt, regardless of what you decide.” She smiled softly and was out the door before Cho could close her mouth.

III. Cho climbed on the bed, moving so she was facing Luna’s back, with Luna seated cross-legged in front of her. She reached forward and slid one finger gently along Luna’s cheek, marvelling at the softness. It was easier like this, when Luna couldn’t see her, to return the soft affection Luna so easily bestowed upon her. “You’re such a good girl,” she whispered, and Luna’s body relaxed at the praise. 

Cho loved this—loved that Luna trusted _her_ enough to give her this control. She’d worked with other rope partners over the years, but none had been quite like Luna: her sun, her moon, and her stars—always lighting the way with the brightness of her love. 

Cho shook her head. These sessions always brought out the sappy side of her, but she had work to do. 

She slid the rope just below Luna’s chest, gently manoeuvring Luna’s body to the right and left as she wrapped, careful not to tie too tightly. She continued to loop and knot the rope, focusing on each step of the tie—floating in a space where only Luna and the rope mattered. 

The rope pulled taut, and Cho looked down at her handiwork, realizing she’d made a mistake. She began unwinding the rope, looking for where the rope had crossed in the wrong place. She found it, and corrected it, pleased at how easily she’d overcome the problem. There was a time when she would’ve been frustrated for making a mistake, but she’d grown a lot since then, and she had Luna to thank. 

“I love you,” she whispered, pressing a light kiss to the tender skin just below Luna’s ear. “And I’d be lost without you, my moon.” 

Luna turned her star-bright eyes on Cho, and Cho was lost. “I love you too, more than words could ever say.” 

Cho knew what she meant. It was one reason she loved shibari—each brush of her hand along Luna’s body was an affirmation of her love, an I-love-you pressed in with each tie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed ♥
> 
> I love making new friends on [Tumblr](http://glittering-git.tumblr.com/) and [Dreamwidth](https://glittering-git.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
